Vanilla Twilight
by ame to ai
Summary: Sesshoumaru dan Kagome menghabiskan senja bersama. ONE-SHOT. AU. Warning: Human Sesshoumaru. Gift fic for Renata Higurashi, HBD.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: Human Sesshoumaru. AU.

Ame to ai's note: It's a gift fic for Renata Higurashi, the b'day girl. I wish all the best for you dear :*

Meito: Mate: Pasangan.

* * *

Neraka, adalah kata yang tepat untuk menyandingkan pagi itu. Sesshoumaru terbangun dari tidurnya ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, sedangkan ia memiliki pertemuan dengan klien penting di jam sepuluh! Kagome yang terlambat membangunkannya tidak banyak membantu, istrinya itu malah terus meracau tentang hari-hari buruknya karena _coffe maker_ mereka yang rusak sejak tiga hari yang lalu.

Di antara ketegangan itu, Sesshoumaru berkomentar tentang hal yang terpenting saat ini bukanlah _coffee maker_. Tentu saja itu membuat emosi Kagome yang kekurangan caffeine melonjak. Pertengkaran mulut terjadi, lebih tepatnya, rentetan kicauan tak merdu gadis berumur 21 tahun itu terdengar hingga kepergiannya.

Tidak seperti biasanya, mereka memulai hari tanpa sebuah ciuman.

Sepanjang jalan wajah pria itu merengut, mata memicing. Sorot tajam yang ia arahkan seakan siap melelehkan benda manapun yang menghambat jalannya. Benda malang yang kini jadi titik kemarahannya adalah lampu lalu lintas yang sedang menyala merah. Benaknya mengutuk janji yang ia buat. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang mengatur pertemuan penting di pagi buta?! Memang tidak persis bila dikatakan pagi buta, tapi jam 10 memang terlalu pagi untuk sebuah pertemuan ya kan? Bagaimanapun juga, Sesshoumaru tahu bahwa ia tidak akan meradang bila tidak terlambat pagi itu.

Celakanya, kesialan memilih untuk tidak berhenti merundungnya di hari penting itu. Jalan yang biasa ia lalui kini macet, parah. Dari seorang petugas yang sedang mengatur jalan ia mengetahui bahwa ada tabrakan beruntun akibat jalan yang licin karena sisa hujan semalam. Sayangnya, jalan lurus sepanjang tiga kilometer yang ia lalui diapit oleh jejeran gedung-gedung pertokoan tanpa ada kesempatan untuk putar balik maupun rute alternatif. Tidak ada pilihan, Sesshoumaru harus merayap di satu jalur, ia terjebak disana.

Ketika sampai di gedung yang dituju, kedua lift yang ada sedang melakukan aksi protes. Alhasil, ia harus menempuh sepuluh lantai melalui tangga darurat. Saat ia sampai di kantornya, Sesshoumaru sudah ditunggu oleh wajah tidak ramah Matsuzaki Naraku, entah karena olahraga tak terduga seperti yang baru saja ia lakukan atau karena harus menunggunya selama 30 menit, mungkin juga karena keduanya. Tak ayal, keterlambatan putra tertua Touga itu membuat kinerjanya sebagai pemimpin perusahaan kecil yang sedang berkembang bernama Taisho dipertanyakan. Pada intinya, pertemuan itu tak berjalan mulus seperti yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Setelah lebih dari satu jam lamanya, pada akhirnya Sesshoumaru berhasil menguasai keadaan dan mendorong para tamunya untuk menelan gagasan yang ia miliki. Tak pelak, presentasi yang ia siapkan matang-matang untuk rapat itu menghasilkan situasi yang menguntungkan perusahaannya. Sebuah kerjasama yang sudah pasti akan menguatkan tonggak perusahaan yang ia warisi dari sang ayah semakin kuat terpancang dan terus melebar.

Setelah Sesshoumaru memasuki kantornya, ia menghempaskan diri di kursi, ponselnya terlihat sangat menggoda. Tapi suara ketukan di pintu dan tumpukan pekerjaan yang menyusul membuat pria itu mengurungkan niat. Hari tersibuk di bulan itu mencegahnya berleha-leha, makan siang pun terlewati olehnya. Sebagian pekerjaan telah terselesaikan, pada akhirnya ia bisa menarik nafas sejenak dan menyesap kopi panas.

Seburuk apapun paginya tentu saja ia harus mengetahui keadaan wanita yang ia cintai di rumah. Kagome adalah yang pertama terpikirkan olehnya setelah ia berhasil melewati ketegangan dan berhasil meraih pencapaian yang tergolong penting. Selain itu, sedikit banyak ia merasa menyesal karena tidak bisa menemani hari libur istrinya. Pekerjaan sebagai pengarah gaya membuatnya libur di hari-hari kerja. Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan meminta wanita itu mencari pekerjaan lain yang hari liburnya selaras dengan miliknya. Tanpa ragu Sesshoumaru menyambar ponselnya.

Berbeda dengan istrinya, Sesshoumaru jauh dari kata ceroboh. Apa yang terjadi kemudian mungkin adalah pengalaman sekali dalam seumur hidupnya. Disaat pria itu meraih ponselnya, cangkir berisi kopi itu tersenggol. Cairan panas itu tumpah ruah ke atas meja kerjanya, membasahi _keyboard_ , beberapa dokumen yang hendak ia tanda tangani, ponsel, dan tanpa ampun cairan itu menetes ke celananya. Dokumen bisa ia _print_ ulang, celana yang ia gunakan tak terlalu ia perdulikan. _Keyboard_ komputernya untuk sementara tak dapat digunakan, namun yang paling parah ponselnya mengalami nasib yang serupa.

Keinginan untuk menelpon padam. Sesshoumaru tidak mau menumpahkan kekesalan dalam bentuk kalimat dingin untuk sang istri.

Bencana kecil yang saling tindih membuah wajah datar Sesshoumaru dihiasi kejengkelan sepanjang hari. Dan itu tak berubah hingga matahari telah meluncur dari langit dan ia sudah memarkir kendaraan di garasi rumah yang ia tinggali berdua bersama istrinya. Ia mengangguk pada tetangga yang melewatinya ketika ia keluar dari mobil, seorang wanita berambut panjang yang menjadi istri seorang mantan biksu yang tinggal persis di sebelah rumahnya.

Mereka tinggal di sudut Tokyo. Walau ia harus berkorban banyak waktu dan tenaga untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya, itu tidak masalah baginya. Kagome sangat menyukai daerah perumahan itu, tempat yang cocok untuk membesarkan buah hati katanya. Sesshoumaru memang tidak menyangkalnya, lingkungan itu memang damai. Hanya saja, kata buah hati terdengar tak terjangkau mengingat keadaan mereka.

Sudah dua minggu ini ia tidak benar-benar 'berbicara' dengan Kagome. Lembur yang ia ambil membuatnya pulang ketika istrinya sudah terlelap. Beberapa kali Kagome memaksakan diri untuk terjaga dan menemaninya makan malam, karena tidak tega melihat istrinya yang terkantuk-kantuk, walau bertentangan dengan keinginannya ia segera memerintahkan Kagome untuk kembali tidur. Mereka tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berbincang-bincang tentang banyak hal sambil bergelung nyaman dalam pelukan satu sama lain di ranjang seperti biasanya.

Miris. Mereka tinggal satu atap tapi Sesshoumaru merindukan istrinya.

Tapi langit senja yang diliriknya kala mengetuk pintu rumah membuat harapan terbangun di hati Sesshoumaru. Malam ini, ia akan menghabiskan waktu berkualitas dengan istrinya. Tanpa ada gangguan.

" _Okaeri_ ," sambut Kagome dengan riang. Wajahnya merah seperti habis berolah raga berat, bubuk putih menghiasi salah satu pipinya.

Saat kakinya melangkah masuk, aroma manis dan beberapa aroma menyenangkan lain menyerbu indera penciuman Sesshoumaru.

"Kau mau mandi atau mau beristirahat dulu?" Tanya Kagome dengan gugup.

Sesshoumaru meneliti istrinya sambil melangkah masuk. Apron yang menutupi tak mencegah beberapa noda terigu mengotori rok pendek hitam dan sweater biru yang Kagome pakai. Benaknya bertanya-tanya.

Wanita itu mengambil tas kerjanya lalu menggaet lengannya, menuntunnya masuk ke ruang tengah tidak ke kamar tidur seperti biasa. "Bagaimana pertemuan yang kau adakan?"

"Baik."

"Kau berhasil!" Ucapnya riang sambil menyatukan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku akan mengambilkan sake untukmu." Kata Kagome selagi menuntunnya untuk duduk menghadap tv.

Sesshoumaru menatap kepergian istrinya dengan heran. Kalimat terakhir istrinya membuat salah satu alis Sesshoumaru terangkat. Tak lama, Kagome kembali dengan botol sake dan cawan untuk meminumnya.

Kagome menuangkan sake, Sesshoumaru menyesapnya. Beberapa waktu lamanya mereka terdiam dalam keheningan yang terasa canggung.

" _Ano_ , Sesshoumaru." Pria itu menatap lembut istrinya, Kagome melanjutkan kalimatnnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kau pulang secepat ini. Aku berusaha untuk..."

Sang suami memberikan pandangan bertanya.

Wanita itu menghela nafas, "kumohon tutup matamu."

Satu alis pria berumur 25 tahun itu terangkat.

Kagome membalas dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ terbaik miliknya. Dengan itu Sesshoumaru mengalah, ia memejamkan mata. "Jangan buka sebelum kuperintah oke!" Titah sang istri dengan nada jenaka.

Beberapa kali Sesshoumaru mendengar langkah istrinya bolak-balik, bunyi banyak barang yang diletakkan dan diatur di atas meja. Terakhir, ia mendengar bunyi korek api gas dinyalakan. Korek api? Firasatnya mulai menjerit. Korek api di meja hanya dapat disangkutpautkan dengan makan malam romantis atau makanan yang ada di acara khusus. Pria itu mengingat-ingat tanggal, bulan, dan hari penting. Tentu saja hari ini akan benar-benar menjadi neraka baginya bila ia telah melupakan sesuatu. Setelah mengalami hari yang tidak mengenakan tentu saja ia tidak mau berhadapan dengan Kagome yang cemberut.

"Kau boleh membuka matamu." Suara halus Kagome terdengar.

Apa yang pertama membetot perhatian Sesshoumaru adalah sebuah kue yang berbalut _white cream_ putih dengan bagian atas yang dihiasi oleh taburan permen berlian perak berbentuk bulat dan coklat yang di serut tipis sebesar jari kelingking dan buah strawberri yang ditata di sudut kue. Tidak terlalu cantik tapi masih terlihat menarik. Selain itu meja di penuhi dengan menu favoritnya. Pria itu menoleh ke wanita yang kini duduk di sampingnya.

Senyum sumringah membuat kedua mata Kagome terlihat hampir terpejam saat ia berkata dengan riang. _"Happy first anniversary_." Karena suaminya masih terdiam, ia menambahkan. "Aku menyiapkan ini dari pagi tapi belum sepenuhnya selesai, masih ba-"

Sang suami menyambung dengan cepat. "Ini sempurna."

Kagome mengulum senyum sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan rasanya tapi-"

Sesshoumaru memotong dengan nada datarnya. "Pasti enak."

Senyum Kagome semakin melebar. "Tahukah kau bahwa terkadang kau bisa lebih manis dari gula tanpa kau sadari?" Tanya gadis itu retoris.

Untuk sesaat mereka saling tatap penuh cinta.

 _Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan hari pernikahan mereka?_ Rasa bersalah mulai menusuk-nusuk hati Sesshoumaru. "Kagome.."

"Mm?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak ingat bahwa hari ini-" Kata-katanya menggantung, bukan karena ocehan yang meluncur keluar dari mulut istrinya, melainkan tawa geli Kagome yang membuatnya heran. "Mengapa kau tertawa?"

Kagome menutup mulut dan meredakan tawa. Tubuhnya tak lagi terguncang saat ia memulai. "Aku sudah menduganya." Tangan kanannya berkibas-kibas di udara, gestur kalau itu bukan masalah.

Kedua alis pria itu terangkat, "kau sudah menduga." Bukan pertanyaan.

Kagome mengangguk, "mm-hm." Tatapannya melembut, begitupun dengan suaranya. "Kau terlalu sibuk dengan _project_ yang kau kerjakan. Walau aku lebih suka menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan membuatku bangga, kau berusaha keras untuk kita." Tidak ada sama sekali kekecewaan yang terkandung, yang diucapkan tulus dari relung hati terdalam. Kalimat terakhir menutup dengan sempurna. " _I love all of you_ , Sesshoumaru."

Perasaan hangat melimpah-ruah di dadanya. Sesshoumaru bukanlah tipe pria yang mudah tergerak tapi apa yang dilakukan istrinya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata. Tangan Sesshoumaru terjulur, menangkup wajah Kagome, menghapus terigu yang menempel di pipinya dengan lembut. Sampai pada akhirnya baritone itu menyahut. " _Meito_..."

Senyum merangkak di wajahnya. Kata itu. Satu kata yang bagi Kagome melebihi ungkapan cinta Sesshoumaru sekalipun. _Pasangan_. Memiliki arti tentang keindahan saling memiliki, menjaga, dalam kasih sayang yang tanpa akhir. Sampai maut memisahkan.

"Ayo kita makan, karena aku dan dia sudah sangat lapar." Ajak Kagome.

"Dia?"

Sambil memindahkan lauk ke mangkuk suaminya ia mengangguk lalu menjawab santai. "Iya, dia, calon buah hati kita." Setelah mengambil lauk untuk dirinya Kagome berkata santai, "aku bersyukur _coffe maker_ itu rusak, karena caffeine tidak baik untuknya."

Sesshoumaru menatap perut istrinya yang masih terlihat rata. Pernyataan Kagome menjelaskan mengapa tadi ia mengatakan akan mengambil sake hanya untuknya, bukan untuk 'kita' seperti biasanya.

Kagome menatap suaminya yang memasang wajah antara terkejut dan terpukau. Dengan nada penuh canda ia berbisik, " _and by the way,_ dia juga mencintaimu, _meito."_

Tiba-tiba keduanya sudah saling merangkul, bibir terpaut dengan cara termanis, tangan membelai dengan sentuhan terlembut, cinta tersirat dengan cara terindah. Setelah beberapa menit saling mendekap, dengan satu kecupan manja, dan tatapan penuh cinta, mereka melepaskan diri hanya untuk memulai 'perayaan' cinta yang sebenarnya di senja yang terasa vanilla.

~Fin~

* * *

 _End notes_ : Fic ini di publish saat gw otw pulang dr Jiyu Matsuri di UNJ. Gome, kalo ada kekurangan, krn ga seperti biasanya fic ini belum lewat 3 kali baca ulang.

For all reader, minna saiko arigatou^^.

Edit 07/11/2016.


End file.
